


It's Clean Now, Though

by Caede



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caede/pseuds/Caede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had just started to be normal again, everyone was less gentle to Ian the more the ginger smiled and laughed and actually went outside. He didn't go to work anymore, though, at least not where he used to work. Mickey wouldn't let him go back to that cesspool of old men and aids. Things started to finally seem alright besides the usual Southside shit that went on, nothing too major. Besides Ian finding something Mickey wanted to keep hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Clean Now, Though

Mickey stared at Ian, his face cold and his cigarette just barely hanging out of his mouth. "Get the fuck away from me," he said in a low tone. Ian just smirked as he leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom. The ginger was as naked as Mickey was, but he had an extra nine inches in his hand, a thick, silicone extra nine inches. "I swear to fuckin' God, Gallagher, get that fucking thing away from me," Mickey said louder, half-hoping Svetlana would come in and save him, half-hoping Ian would come near him to he could yank it out of his hands and beat him with it.

"It's clean now, though," Ian argued and Mickey's face twisted with a sarcastic "no shit" look.

"Really? 'Cause I really wanna dildo that you found in someone's fucking suitcase to smack me in my face again. But I guess since now that it's fuckin' clean, I guess it's all good." Mickey rose his eyebrows before glaring at Ian, jerking up and putting out his cigarette as the other stepped closer. "Gallagher, I swear to-" The brunet was interrupted by Ian launching himself at him, the giant dildo waving around in his face. "IAN!" Mickey yelled, trying to keep the dildo away from his face and trying to get the fuck away from the ginger. After a few moments, Mickey was on top of Ian, dildo still in his grip and Ian's dick pressing against Mickey's ass.

"Let go, Gallagher," Mickey growled, his face inches from his boyfriend's.

"If it bothered you so much, why didn't you throw it out?" Ian asked, chuckling. He tried to move his face up to peck Mickey's lips, but he moved back, still gripping onto Ian's wrists.

"Svetlana wanted to keep it, so she fuckin' hid it." He was pretty damn sure she kept it so she could give it back to Ian for him to torment Mickey.

"I think you kept it so you could use it and pretend it's me," Ian purred, a smirk on his stupid freckled face. Mickey's face burned up fast and he narrowed his eyes, quickly grabbing the dildo and tossing it towards the door. It hit the wood with a loud thump and fell to the dirtied floor. While Mickey was distracted with the huge fucking dildo, Ian pushed him off his chest and grabbed the brunet's wrists in return, settling himself between the other's legs.

"Nah, Svetlana used her own dick," Mickey muttered as he looked up at Ian.

Ian smirked, which melted into a soft smile. "I missed you," he murmured as he lowered his mouth to meet his boyfriend's, which Mickey accepted gratefully.

"Say that again and I'll rip your fuckin' tongue out," Mickey mumbled against his lips, but he leaned up into the other, kissing him harder.


End file.
